


"There and back again" a tale by John Watson

by dilcirisse



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post Reichenbach, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dilcirisse/pseuds/dilcirisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A book gets published that changes to many lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"There and back again" a tale by John Watson

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot out of control, hopefully it will only be two chapters.

It all starts with a book, of course it does, a new publishing whose sales are small initially but, like a snowball going down a hill, it turns into a avalanche across the islands. John decides quickly is not for him, new book, anonymous author, fantasy setting and recent bestseller? It sounds like yet another fad, he can almost bet it involves sparkling's....somethings, that will be cast with the last heartthrob in the inevitable movie. No, no, John Watson is to old for this fits of fancy, thank you very much. Is Sherlock of all people whom ends reading it, pop culture apparently being way more important for crime solving than planets, according to him anyway. He reads it on a single sitting on the park and returns to baker street in a flurry of wild eyes and maniac grins.

-Is you! Of course is you, it cant be anybody else, that's how you did it, the Ring.

-I am sorry, what? Did you finally went over the edge Sherlock?

He watches him puff and flutter around in that way he always does when John is being to dense for his liking, and trows him the book. "There and back again" or "The hobbit" By Bilbo Baggins, obviously a nom de plume, how he knows that last bit he has no idea.

-Read it John, you will be... enlightened, I can assure you that master Ring-winner

-What? Sherlock, come back here this second, could you not be obscure for once in your life? .......Sherlock? Fine I'll read your godforsaken book, insufferable man.

He cant do it on one sitting, and he remembers quite early on the book, more precisely he remembers the moment his counterpart grabs hold of the dam thing, it.... _My precious_. It leaves him gasping for hair, flashbacks worse than any Afghanistan could inflict, he idly wonders how Sherlock had deal with them outside, oh but Sherlock was a dragon, wasn't he? _I am Ring-winner and Luckwearer; and I am Barrel-rider_. Insufferable, insufferable man. Forcing himself to finish is, maybe, self inflicted punishment, because no matter how he would wish it to finish neither the madness, the battle or their death's change. He is not Bilbo Baggins anymore and he refuses to break down but he does lay on his bed, despondent, for hours till Sherlock crawls into his room almost shyly.

-John?

Sherlock was draped all around the bed feet, in that awful blue dressing gown of his, well at least is not patchwork, what was he thinking?

-Why I am not surprised, you had to be the only being in middle earth that took a 60 year nap.

Sherlock laughs and laughs, like he rarely does.

-Ha John, how is it that you always manage to overcome my expectations? No matter in which life or world, you are a mystery.

Anyway there is imperceptible amount of tension leaving Sherlock shoulders, for a second he wonders if the man was worried, that John would reject him for whom he was instead of who he is. It angers him, but at the same time is a worry so Sherlock that he prefers to let it pass.

-You don't seem overly disturbed by this developments John.

-Well you were already quite awful to begin with, as a matter of fact if you begin to breathe fire I wouldn't be overly surprised even without knowing this.

-Really John, I hardly have...draconian behaviors.

-I would be most thankful if you keep it that way, I can stand for so much Sherlock, if you even THINK about doing a hoard with ANYTHING, I am trowing you out.

-That's hardly fair John, we get a discount because of me after all. What I could do a hoard with anyway, gold? Is illogical and being a thief is so boring, also case files stack poorly.

-Knowing you? Body parts.

-That would actually work as a experiment on putrefaction and stacking influence, I could...

-No Sherlock, NO.

The man pouted like he always did when John put his foot down, apparently things like the need to have everything one wanted transcended beyond time.

-Actually Sherlock, you are the one that is taking it all to well, considering....

-Is a non issue John, I barely remember anyway, my assumption would be that the vessels are to different to perfectly translate. I do remember bits and parts, some more clearly than others, our meeting for example, and I remember being young and liking to fly all the time, but most of it is foggy, which is somewhat frustrating, the mind of a dragon would be something unique to understand after all, but I prefer to keep going without knowing exactly how orc tastes like.

That, would be something John would rather not remember to, but then John remembered how troll snot felt like so maybe it was unfair that Sherlock mind was being selective.

-Regardless I have made those memory's a spot on my palace, specially to the "thief" they are on your floor John. Now can we focus on the real case here?

-Case? I didn't know we had a case.

-John really, how can you be so bright and dense at the same time, the book John, someone had to write that book, and we both know it could not be Bilbo Baggins.

-Oh? That? It could be anybody that read mine, Lord Elrond, Frodo, maybe even Estel.

-And how did THEY remember then John?

Well, that was a good question wasn't it? Sherlock paced around the room in a blue flurry, before dropping himself back on the bed.

-I has to be the wizard.

-What? Gandalf? Well yes Gandalf was a wizard, maybe even a great wizard, but hardly a magnificent one, Lord Elrond would be most likely.

-Hardly a magnificent wizard? Olórin? Oh John, John, I wonder what is in you that attracts magnificence so easily, yet you always dwell in it's presence unknowing, well maybe that's exactly why.

-I have the feeling you are insulting me Sherlock, or stroking your own ego, maybe both.

-Neither, really John, I was paying you a compliment.

-Right. We wont find who did it anyway, as long as they keep in the shadows.

-John, you more than anybody should know there is always a way.

They settled in silence for a long time, John just resting against the headboard while Sherlock played with the book, opening and closing it, reading certain parts in amusement or outright laughing at others.

-I gave Mycroft a copy you know, you should had seen his face, had to make sure he knew it was not a gift so I stole his wallet.

-His wallet? Sherlock......Wait, Mycroft? Do you think he was in...?

-Oh I am sure of it, the question is more about who he was.

-I don't remember anybody that looked like Mycroft.

-Think John think, you didn't know anybody that looked like me either.

-You mean....that he was a creature?

-Creature, tsk such a derogative term, yes John I have my suspicious about Mycroft being in Arda as a non-humanoid being.

-Very sorry. Do you...ha....have a theory about who he was?

-Of course I do, I always have a theory, most of the time is actually the correct one.

Sherlock returned to look at the ceiling, hands interlocked in his usual contemplation posture, which, as usual, involved ignoring John.

-So?

-So?

-Your theory Sherlock.

-Oh, well as much as I know you delight in my deductions, this time is just a hunch, only back up by my dear brother obsession with the CCTV, you know "all seeing" In any case I would prefer to keep it to myself at the moment, we will find out tomorrow first light anyway, is not like he has any kind of self restraint, the fat bastard.

They did find out the next day, not at something so crass as first light, but he did come by for tea, book in tow. Complimented John's excellent brewing ability's, complained that minions were not made like before but at least they didn't smell anymore, insisted on Sherlock visiting mummy sometime soon and cursed hobbit's and their resistance toward rings of power influence. Not John of course, John was such a great fellow, well he was now when he was not stealing his ring and more like taking care of his, of course he was a dragon, younger brother. Sherlock having filled his daily quota of Mycroft drove him out with piercing sounds of the violin and sarcastic remarks about his brother diet and forging abilities.

-Sherlock was that really necessary? You did invite him to come by.

-No, I didn't.

-Well no, but you gave him a reason to come by, you wanted him to come by, is rude to trow him after.

-He is accustomed to it, and there should be a law saying one can abuse dark lords, I told you it would explain his power obsessions. Things get repeated don't they? He keeps starting wars and you keep joining lost quests of debatable success.

-Yes thank you, Sherlock, I get the point.

He observed from the window how the black car left with the "all seeing eye of London" Should he worry about it? At his back Sherlock stopped the screeching and began a actual melody.

-They announced the next installment of the series.

-Oh?

-Yes, it will be called, the Lord of the Rings.

_Frodo_

Well at least that one didn't end in pain and agony for himself, selfish as that could be.

_At your service mister Boggins._

_I've never been so wrong in all my life_

_Farewell, good thief_

-John?

-Mmmmm?

-You are thinking about them.

Dam the man and his preternatural mind.

-Them, Sherlock? I have no idea of what you speak about.

-Do not lie to me John I can read between the lines even if I do not care for it, you think of the boys, and of your king.

-He was never mine Sherlock, none of them were.

Crippling as that thought could be, he busied himself with brewing more tea in their experiment infected kitchen.

-I could find them for you John, even if I fail Mycroft could....

-If its meant to be he will remember Sherlock, he will remember and he will come.

More notes filled their small apartment, sad notes, much alike the ones when _the woman_ , was found "dead" That was unusual.

-You wont leave, right John?

And there was the problem, silly as the problem was for him, silly because he would never leave, because he didn't even leave when the man was dead.

-Of course I wont, I'd be lost without my dragon.


End file.
